YOU-YOONJIN Version
by Realsugarblue
Summary: Udah ngode sampai urat putus tetep aja gak dinotis dasar Yoongi nyebelin. #JinGa #YoonJin #BTS


**Kim Seok Jin POV**

.

Namaku Kim Seok Jin, kebanyakan orang memanggil namaku Jin atau Jinnie,tetapi ada satu orang yang memanggilku dengan berbeda. Namanya Min Yoon Gi tapi aku sering memanggilnya Boncel dalam hati soalnya kalau langsung gue bisa di rajam hidup hidup.

Kenapa gue nyebutnya boncel?

jawabannya sudah jelas karena dia cebol. tingginya hanya 176 cm sedangkan tinggiku 179 cm bahkan usiaku lebih tua setahun darinya. Tetapi kenapa dia dengan seenak dengkulnya memerintahku bahkan sering membullyku disekolah. Dia tidak mau memanggilku Hyung bahkan dia dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilku Babi hidup.

B-A-B-I !

Bayangkan Babi- memangnya aku ini bantet, hidungku bahkan lebih mancung darinya. Dari mana bentuk tubuhku yang terlihat seperti Babi. Menurutku aku ini sangat tampan, tinggi, sexy bahkan di pelajaran aku juga tidak terlalu bodoh dan nyaris sempurna di mata wanita. Setiap hari aku benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan kelakuannya.

" Hei Babi, jangan lupa sepulang sekolah bawakan handuk dan isotonik untukku." Kata Yoongi yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku di koridor sekolah. Lihat sekarang seenak jidatnya dia menaruh tumpukan buku dari tangannya pindah ke tanganku.

" Apa ini?" Tanyaku pada Boncel menyebalkan di depanku.

" Kau bodoh ya bawakan itu ke ruangan Siwon Seonsaengnim. " katanya dengan gaya ala bos mafia. Tentu saja aku tidak terima.

" Tapi Siwon Seonsaengnim menyuruhmu bukan padaku." Kataku sedikit menantangnya, walaupun jujur saja aku sedikit takut padanya.

" Haish kau berniat melawanku,Babi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam siap menerkamku hidup hidup. Sialnya aku selalu saja ketakutan karena tatapannya .

 _Kim Seok JIN Kenapa kau terlahir lemah._

" B-bukan bbegitu-" kataku terbata-bata, jujur saja aku sungguh gugup sekarang.

" Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, Babi bodoh." Ejeknya semakin membuatku kesal.

 _Uh berat , bagaimana bisa dia membuatku membawa tumpukan buku ini keruang guru sendirian. Ruang guru ada dilantai 2._

" Dan ingat Kali ini jangan mencoba kabur atau kau akan menyesal sudah terlahir ke dunia ini." Boncel menyebalkan ini menunjuk wajah manisku dengan seenaknya,

" Mengerti." Katanya mengintimidasiku, dia sangat menyebalkan jika seperti ini. Bahkan setiap hari suka memaksa dan juga memerintahku seenaknya.

" Ck, iya." jawabku malas.

" Awas." Ancamnya lagi lalu berlalu pergi.

 _Kalian dengarkan BABI lagi Babi terus Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar. Ibuku sudah susah-susah kasih nama bagus banget KIM SEOK JIN terus seenaknya diubah jadi Babi . penghinaan banget gak sih. Dasar boncel menyebalkan, Andaikan aku punya kekuatan seperti ibu malin Aku akan mengutuknya menjadi Keong._

 _Aku sangat membencinya._

iya **BENCI = Benar-benar cinta .**

Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukainya, sejak kelas 1 SMP. Dan entah takdir atau memang nasib rumah kami bersebelahan. Sayangnya cintaku sama sekali tidak terbalas, bukan karena di tolak lebih tepatnya aku belum pernah mengatakan padanya. Mau ngomong juga bagaimana kalau setiap bertemu bukannya di perhatikan dia lebih sering membullyku. Sebenarnya aku sangat heran sampai kapan boncel menyebalkan itu peka pada perasaanku. Aku menuruti semua kemauannya juga ada tujuannya kok, tahukan supaya kamu itu peduli padaku iya kamu yang gak pernah peka ..#ngenes

.

.

 **Kim Seok Jin POV End**

* * *

 **.**

 **YOU- YOONJIN VERSION**

 **.**

 _MIN YOONGI X KIM SEOK JIN_ _._

 **BANGTAN/BTS**

 _Ketika sang uke lelah kagak di notice-notice_

 **.**

.

* * *

Malam minggu bagi Jin hanya bualan semata. Malam minggu tidak ada bedanya dengan malam –malam sebelumnya bahkan malam paling membosankan untuknya. Bagaimana tidak bosan waktu malam hanya dihabiskan dengan bermain game Mario bros dan menghabiskan cemilan kentang kesukaannya. Jin memang sangat suka makan dan mengumpulkan beberapa cemilan yang dia beli di minimarket. Jujur saja Jin sangat berharap bisa menghabiskan malam minggu dengan pacar atau setidaknya seorang teman. Namun naas Jin yang di cap Jones Bangtan High School paling eksis pun terpaksa harus berada di rumah sendiri, tanpa teman ,hanya di temani si Jjanggu – anjing peliharaannya. ( ya elah kasihan bang)

" Jjanggu apa kau punya pacar?" kata Jin pada anjing peliharaannya yang menatap datar wajahnya. Jjanggu hanya mendengarkan ocehan majikannya yang terlewat miris.

" Kau mau menemaniku bermain Jjanggu?" Jin mengusap kepala Jjanggu dan tersenyum manis.

Eh – tiba-tiba Jin mendengar gonggongan dari luar rumahnya . Dengan secepat kilat Jjanggu segera keluar rumah . Jin mengintip di jendela dan melihat Jjanggu bersama Holy anjing milik Yoongi. Keduanya terlihat mesra sekali.

" Sial bahkan aku kalah dengan seekor anjing." Ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Jin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya bermain game dan menikmati cemilan kentang favoritnya.

.

.

* * *

 **Ting Tong  
**  
Bel rumah Jin sudah di bunyikan sebanyak dua kali, namun sang pemilik rumah masih enggan bangun untuk membukanya.

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Kali ini bunyinya sedikit kasar mungkin karena sang tamu sudah sangat kesal dari tadi tidak di bukakan. Mau tidak mau Jin segera mempause gamenya, berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Jin membulatkan matanya menatap pria ber kaos hitam berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pria itu menatap Jin dengan wajah kesal.

" Yoongi!" panggil Jin dengan senyuman mengembang kepada laki laki di depannya. Yoongi merasa aneh mendengar panggilan Jin yang terlalu (?).

" Lama banget bukanya bikin kesel aja lo." ucap Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya menatap Jin kesal.

" Ngapain lo kesini? " Tanya Jin kali ini dengan nada sok cuek.

" Kenapa?"

" Kenapa malah balik bertanya padaku,Yoon."

" Suka –suka gue mau kemana." Sungut Yoongi kesal, " Lagian lo juga gak ada kerjaan , punya pacar juga gak." Ejek Yoongi sambil menyeringai.

" Emangnya lo sendiri punya pacar?. "tanya Jin sekalian modus pengen kepoin gebetannya.

" Bawel. Gue gak disuruh masuk nih , tamu raja lo." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pertanyaan.

" Raja hutan iya. " ucap Jin tanpa sadar , membuatnya di deathglare oleh Yoongi. " Masuk saja silahkan." Kata Jin sambil senyum paksa dan mempersilahkan tamu agung itu untuk masuk. Yoongi menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Jin dan berlalu masuk. Yoongi mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa, menaruh kakinya di menatapnya horror antara ingin memangsa atau menerkamnya hidup hidup.

" Hei Babi, ganti pakaian sana , gue mau ngajak lo keluar." Yoongi ngomong sambil menkodekan jari tangannya pada Jin untuk segera ganti.

" Eh~" Jin sontak terkejut.

 _Please gak salah dengarkan gue . perlu gue korek pakai linggis gak. ngodein gue buat kencan kan ini . iya gak sih iyain aja ya._

Jin hampir jingkrak-jingkrak dengernya ,namun dia jaga image kan malu-maluin banget kalau ketahuan Yoongi.  
 _" Ya lord mimpi apaan gue semalam diajakin kencan sama Yoongi." Batin Jin girang banget._

" Gue mau shopping gak ada temen buat bawain belanjaan jadi lo ikut gue sekarang."Senyuman Jin langsung luntur mendengar ucapan yoongi barusan.

 _Sialan memangnya gue babu lo._

" bagaimana? "Tanya Yoongi kembali .

Jin mikir keras sekeras batu bata." Gimana ya" Jin sok mikir, " Sebenarnya gue ada janji dengan Hoseok tapi sepertinya batal, baguslah daripada dirumah." Baiklah Jin berbohong kali ini, dan siapa yang bakal percaya melihat kondisi celana butut biru dan kaos putih yang bertengger di badannya dan di tambah mulut sisa keripik kentang menempel sana sini.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh, mungkin sudah hafal sifat tsundere Jin yang kelewat akut.

" Terserah lo deh, gue tunggu di sini. Buruan jangan lama-lama kalau gak gue dobrak kamar lo nanti." Tak lupa meninggalkan nada penekanan yang berhasil membuat Jin bergidik.

" Bodo amat." Jin berlari ke kamarnya takut di hajar Yoongi.

Jin mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos Pink bertuliskan you my Lover, entah alasannya apa sepertinya Jin berniat memberi kode pada Yoongi lagi. Di ambilnya celana jeans biru dongker di belakang pintu lalu di pakainya. Tidak lupa memakai parfum dan gel rambut untuk menambah kesan ganteng. Jin keluar kamar dan menghampiri Yoongi yang asyik membaca majalah sport koleksinya di sofa.

" Ayo berangkat." Kata Jin sedikit gugup. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan dari Majalah ditangannya ke Jin.

" Pfft.. mau kemana lo rapi banget. Orang gue mau ajak beli es cream di toko deket jembatan tuh" Kata Yoongi cekikikan.

" Eh~ " Jin tertipu. Tadi dia bilang mau ke mall buat shopping sekarang bilang sialan hampir di jambaknya rambut Yoongi.

" Ngeselin banget sih lo,gue gak jadi pergi ." Kata Jin kesal.  
" Bercanda kali Jin, gak usah ngambek juga keles." Yoongi mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jin mengikutinya masih dengan mulut manyun.

" Senyum dikit napa, berasa bawa bebek gue." Celoteh Yoongi asal semakin membuat Jin melotot.

" Berani lo sama gue, padahal nanti mau gue belikan es cream."

Wajah Jin langsung berbinar mirip Holy yang mau dapat tulang, Yoongi menahan tawanya.

" Mau." Teriaknya girang lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dengan patuh.

.

* * *

.  
Diperjalanan Jin hanya menggerutu karena Yoongi tidak membawa motor maticnya malah memilih mengajak Jin berjalan kaki. Kedai es cream letaknya jauh sekali dari rumah Jin. Jin hampir saja mengumpati Yoongi namun dia sadar diri siapa pria menyebalkan di depannya ini. Bakalan mati kalau sampai Jin melakukannya.

" Tau gini juga naik angkot Yoon, lo ngerjain gue lagi ya." Gerutu Jin merengut sambil memijat- mijat betis kakinya.

 _pegel tau._

" Baru segini aja jauh lo jadi cowok manja banget sih, anggap saja latihan buat pemanasan nanti malam. " kata Yoongi sambil menyeringai. Jin menatapnya heran tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yoongi barusan.

" Lagian lo kayak orang ngidam aja beli es cream jauh banget sih."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh " Aku hamil Jin." Katanya polos.

Jin semakin merengut , di pukulnya bahu Yoongi dengan keras namun Yoongi dengan cepat menghindari pukulannya. Jin berniat mengambil bata di bawahnya, Yoongi melihatnya langsung mendeathglarenya. Jin langsung cengengesan naruh batanya lagi kebawah.

* * *

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Kedai bertuliskan " Honggu Es Creamez ". Yoongi dan Jin segera masuk dan menuju ke Freezer. Jin melihat banyak sekali macam-macam es cream didalam freezer. Dari rasa cokelat, strawberry, vanilla, mocca, anggur, duren , kacang ijo, ketan ireng, dan masih banyak yang lain. Jin hampir ngeces ngelihat isi freezernya.

" Es creamnya godain banget Yoon."

" Godain gimana?"

" Tuh liatin gue sambil ngedipin mata gitu."

" Sarap lo, buruan pesenin buat gue awas kalau lama." Ancam Yoongi segera pergi keatas mencari tempat duduk. Jin frustasi karena bingung mau memilih yang mana. Rasanya Jin pengen banget ngambil semuanya buat dimakan, tapi gak enak dilihatin orang entar Jin dikatai babi beneran lagi sama Yoongi.

Jin ngelihat selain menjual es cream kedai ini juga menjual beberapa cemilan , soft drink dan beberapa Aksesoris berbentuk es cream yang imut banget.  
" Godaan apalagi ini tuhan." Mata Jin bersinar seperti laser ketika ngelihat pernak pernik berwarna pink dan biru.

" Cute banget yang ini sumpah, ada tulisan sugarnya lagi kantongin gak ya." Katanya sumringah.  
" Lama amat sih lo dasar lelet. " kata Yoongi bersidekap di belakang Jin. Namun sayangnya Jin sudah terlanjur masuk kedunia imaginasinya jadi tidak mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya,dia memperhatikan gerak gerik Jin yang sibuk memilih gantungan kunci seperti orang gila.

Dengan kesal Yoongi langsung merebut gantungan di tangan Jin lalu melemparnya ke meja kasir.

" hoi apa-apaan sih l- "

" Dasar babi sinting, sini lo." Ditariknya tangan Jin menuju atas ,

" Kita belum pesen Yoon." Kata Jin sambil membiarkan dirinya ditarik Yoongi.

" Udah gue pesenin daritadi bego."

Mereka naik ke tingkat dua untuk mencari tempat duduk yang sudah di pesan Yoongi sebelumnya.

"Cepetan duduk." perintah Yoongi lalu menendang kursi di sebelahnya menjauh, Jin menganggukkan kepala dan menarik kursi di depan Yoongi. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Jin sedikit canggung biasanya memang mereka sering bersama hanya saja jika berduaan baru kali ini.

" Tempatnya keren kan , nyesel lo tadi kalau nolak gue." Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum bangga.

" Enaklah mana gratis lagi. beneran gak masuk bon Yoon." Balas Jin sambil menikmati es cream cokelat yang baru saja datang.

" Gratis. Santai aja. " Yoongi menyendok es cream vanila dan di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Jin hanya memperhatikan dengan menelan ludahnya.

 _kenapa tadi gue gak ambil vanilla choco chip topping strawberrynya ngegoda, gila pengen. mana Yoongi makannya kelihatan seger banget berluber pengen banget di cipok bibirnya. Manis banget ya tuhan._

" Aduh." Lidah Jin gak sengaja kegigit gara-gara ngelamun jorok.  
" Kenapa lo Jin ? " Tanya Yoongi. Di tatapnya wajah Jin yang terlihat aneh.  
" Es creamnya gak enak?." Tanya Yoongi lagi

" E-enggak kok enak banget ." Jawab Jin sambil melirik milik Yoongi.  
" Mau nyobain punyaku? saling incip aja biar adil, gue juga mau cobain es cream lo." Di ambilnya sesendok es cream vanilla itu lalu di arahin ke mulut Jin.

 _Gile kagak mimpi kan gue di suapin Yoongi._

" cepetan Buka mulut kali." Kata Yoongi sedikit kesal karena Jin tidak segera membuka mulutnya. Jin mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya, mulutnya di buka sedikit dan Jin bisa merasakan lembutnya Vanilla masuk kedalam mulutnya.

" Enak banget." Kata Jin girang.

Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, di lumatnya es cream cokelat di tangan Jin. Jin yang tidak fokus terkejut melihat serangan dadakan dari Yoongi. Jin tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit es cream di tangannya, melihat hal itu Yoongi segera membersihkan tangan Jin dengan lidahnya.

" Ah." Desah Jin tanpa sadar, Jin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Diliriknya sekitar untunglah tidak ada pengunjung yang lain selain mereka berdua yang berada di atap. Yoongi dengan santainya melahap es cream Vanilanya lagi dan menyeringai.

" Dia pasti sengaja." Batin Jin kesal namun wajahnya memerah.  
.

* * *

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di depan kasir sambil membawa keranjang penuh es cream, beberapa kaleng soft drink dan cemilan yang akan di bawanya pulang. Tanpa sengaja Yoongi menjatuhkan dompetnya, karena terlihat kerepotan akhirnya terpaksa Jin membantu mengambilkannya. Ketika mengambil dompet Yoongi,  
Jin tidak sengaja membukanya. Wajah Jin langsung kaku ,rahangnya mengeras. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat foto seorang cowok berambut pink tengah dengan mata sipittersenyum sangat manis sedangkan di sebelahnya Yoongi merangkul cowok manis itu sangat mesra. Hati Jin rasanya seperti di hujam ribuan jarum, sakit bagaikan di iris-iris. Baper sebaper bapernya.

" Siapa cowok manis ini Yoon? " tanya Jin, suaranya terdengar pelan, namun matanya menatap Yoongi penasaran. Yoongi menoleh kearahnya, di tatapnya foto yang di maksud Jin barusan.

" Teman." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

Jin terdiam, lalu memberikan dompet itu pada Yoongi dengan paksa. Entah kenapa jawaban itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan hati Jin.  
" Gue tunggu di luar." Kata Jin dingin, wajahnya tampak sedih. Yoongi terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jin padanya.

" woi tunggu Jin." Kata Yoongi memanggil namanya , namun Jin tetap berjalan keluar dan tidak memperdulikannya. Yoongi segera membayar belanjaannya dan berlari keluar untuk menyusulnya.

Jin berjalan duluan dengan menahan luka di hatinya. Dia tahu tidak mungkin Yoongi menyukainya. Jin ingin sekali menangis kencang sekarang, tidak tahu kenapa dadanya sakit sekali.

" Kalau kayak gini ngapain gue selama ini nungguin dia. Takdir gue kejam banget. Sakit kit kit hik " gumam Jin sambil terus jalan , air matanya netes tanpa dikomando lagi.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jin hingga membuat tubuhnya berbalik menghadapnya.  
"Jin."  
Jin masih terdiam, tidak berani menatap wajah Yoongi sekarang.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Jin masih diam dan semakin membuat Yoongi khawatir.  
" JIN!" Teriak Yoongi kali ini.  
Jin menghela nafas dan menatap wajah Yoongi dengan berani.

" Apa selama ini lo punya pacar Yoon ?" Tanya Jin tanpa basa basi. Di tatapnya mata Yoongi dengan tajam, tentu pertanyaan itu membuat Yoongi kelimpungan.  
" Pacar? Kenapa tiba-tiba lo Tanya ginian sih." Yoongi salah tingkah. Jin semakin sedih melihat sikap Yoongi.

" Jawab!" teriak Jin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaannya. Yoongi kaget mendengar teriakan Jin, di tatapnya senior sekaligus tetangga rumahnya itu dengan serius. Keduanya terdiam saling pandang beberapa saat.

" Gue gak punya pacar, tapi- ada orang yang sejak lama gue suka." Kata Yoongi kemudian.

Jin yakin cowok manis di dompet itulah yang di maksud Yoongi, bibir Jin bergetar.

" S-Semoga kau bahagia dengan cowok manis di dompetmu itu, sepertinya cocok unt-" Jin tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya , memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan matanya menatap wajah Jin yang baru saja terlihat seperti menangis. Yoongi memperhatikan punggung Jin yang semakin menjauh darinya.

 _cowok sipit di dompet? Apa maksudnya sih.  
_  
" Namanya Jimin, Jin dengerin gue bentar." Yoongi berlari mengejar Jin namun Jin menatapnya penuh amarah.

" Stop, lo gak perlu jelasin apapun ke gue. Gue tau kok lo mau ngomong apa Yoon. " Jin berhenti dan semakin menangis. Yoongi tidak tega melihat air mata Jin dibuang sia-sia, Yoongi segera meraih tubuh Jin lalu memeluknya sangat erat. Jin menangis di dekapan Yoongi, bahkan kedua orang itu tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang –orang sekarang menatap mereka aneh.

" lepasin gue Yoon."  
"Sebenarnya Jimin-"

" Gue gak mau denger."

" Jimin saudara gue." Ucap Yoongi memecah keheningan, Jin langsung shock.

" Saudara?"

Yoongi ngangguk.

" HAH! Kenapa gak bilang daritadi Yoon." Teriak Jin dengan mata sembab.

" Daritadi juga mau gue jelasin lonya aja yang main kabur kaburan mirip kucing" Yoongi tertawa " Lo cemburu kan sama Jimin." Ledek Yoongi membuat Jin bête.

" Terus orang yang lo suka siapa?" Tanya Jin penasaran. Yoongi terdiam sesaat.

" Pura-pura bego lagi dasar Babi bodoh.." Kata Yoongi dengan suara pelan dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Yoongi tersenyum lembut kearah Jin.  
Jin terharu mendengarnya reflek memeluknya .

" Gue juga Yoon, gue cinta sama loe."

Di usapnya rambut Jin dan reflex membuat Jin sedikit menunduk biar gampang dia buat ngecup puncak rambutnya. Maklum Yoongi kan lebih pendek dari Jin.

" iya gue tahu kok Jin?"

" yang bener tau darimana lo , gue pikir lo orangnya gak peka."

" Sembarangan, orang bodoh juga bakal tau Jin lihat kelakuan lo yang- " Yoongi berdehem perlahan

" Yang apa Yoon?'

" Yang kelewat jelas, udah malu gue di lihat orang Jin." Kata Yoongi canggung, Jin langsung lepasin pelukannya.

" Aku sayang kamu Yoon."

" Aku juga."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain , saling berpegangan. Yoongi mengecup bibir Jin mesra, Jin sama sekali tidak menolaknya bahkan membalasnya. Mereka berdua berciuman di jembatan cinta di terangi cahaya rembulan yang sangat indah.

Yoongi memberikan sesuatu ketangan Jin. Jin membuka tangannya dan melihat gantungan kunci sugar yang tadi membuatnya galau.

" Ini buat aku Yoon?" Tanya Jin memastikan.

" Hadiah pertama untuk pacarku yang bawel ini." Kata Yoongi sambil mencubit pipi Jin gemas.

" Terima kasih aku sangat suka." Jin memeluk Yoongi lagi. Yoongi kaget dalam hatinya was-was juga skin ship dengan Jin terus daritadi.

" Kalau aku khilaf Lo tanggung jawab." Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba.

" Maksudnya?" Tanya Jin bingung.

Yoongi berbisik ke telinga Jin,wajah Jin langsung memerah.

" Ayo Kita pulang." Bisiknya

Jin mengangguk pelan, Keduanya pulang ke rumah dengan bergandengan tangan erat dan tersenyum bahagia.

.  
.

 _Kata orang jika kau berciuman di bawah Jembatan pada malam jum'at kliwon saat bulan sedang terang terangnya , maka cintamu akan abadi._

 _.  
_

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Akhirnya Jin di notice juga weleh – cerita ini remark sebenarnya kalau ada yang tau sih lol. Semoga suka . Vote & tinggalkan komentar**

 **Nb ; cerita yang lain masih proses pengetikan dimohon sabar banget ngadepin saya yang gaje ini. Terima kasih (* o* )**


End file.
